


Breakfast at the Wake Up Diner

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: After a night on duty, Jm and Blair stop for breakfast





	Breakfast at the Wake Up Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SentinelThursday prompt 'crisp'

Breakfast at the Wake Up Diner

by Bluewolf

The all-night surveillance had been a total wash-out. It had been a perfect example of

_'...all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."_

Jim was almost certain that the house they had been watching was actually empty. It was dark by ten-thirty - too early, really, for anyone to be in bed unless he worked a very early morning shift, and no lights had shown in any window as dusk fell - though most of the windows did appear to be heavily curtained.

But no lights had appeared in the fairly early morning either, and when Jim and Blair were relieved at 6.30am the house still looked deserted. Jim had tried to hear movement - voices - anything - in the house, pushing his hearing to the limit, but without success.

And so he reported the lack of movement to their relief - Thornton and Bremner from Narcotics - and drove off.

***

"Want to stop somewhere for breakfast?" he asked, knowing that he was hungry but that when they reached the loft neither would feel like cooking anything.

"Good idea," Blair replied. "How about the new diner on Fairfeld? I've heard it's pretty good."

Jim nodded. "Yes, H. mentioned it the other day, said he had a great lunch there."

Just over five minutes later, Jim pulled into the parking lot of the Wake Up Diner. Even before 7am the parking lot was more than half full.

"That says a lot for how good it is," Blair commented.

They went in and were seated surprisingly quickly - it seemed that the diner's owners believed in assuming that every vehicle in the parking lot would have at least three, if not four, occupants.

They ordered a breakfast of eggs over easy, with bacon, mushrooms and hash browns, and the meal arrived very quickly. It looked good, although Blair frowned slightly as he helped himself to a slice of bacon. "I prefer my bacon fried a little lighter than this," he muttered. "It seems a bit too crisp." He cut into it - and the piece he cut off jumped into the air, did a double somersault, and landed neatly in his coffee.

Jim chuckled. "Ten points for a perfect dive," he said. Blair stuck out his tongue as he fished the bacon out of his coffee. Seconds later the waitress joined them.

"Is there a problem, sir?" she asked, reaching for the mug of coffee.

"Just one of those things," Blair said lightly. "I cut the bacon too hard and a bit ended up in the coffee - "

"We keep telling the chef he fries the bacon too crisp, but he always insists that it's perfect," she said. "He's the only person I know that likes almost everything really crunchy. It surprises me that he can fry eggs so well. I'll just get you another mug of coffee, sir."

"Is there a lot of bacon left uneaten?" Blair asked, and she nodded.

"Some of our customers do like the crisp bacon, but a lot don't."

"Try telling him that some of your customers like their bacon half raw," Jim said.

She grinned as she headed off, returning moments later with a fresh mug of coffee.

Despite the debacle with the bacon, the meal really was good, and they gave the place twenty out of ten for the service. As they left, giving the waitress a really good tip, Blair told her, "We'll be back - but whatever we order, it won't include bacon!"


End file.
